


creeper, aw man

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Matt, Strap-Ons, Trans Character, omega Tord, trans tord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 17:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	creeper, aw man

Matt growled in annoyance, shifting from one foot to the other as he waited for Tord to open the door. His thighs were beginning to tremble as his heat kept up, and he was on the verge of beating on the door. Eventually Tord opened the door a little, furrowing his eyebrows at the omega in the doorway.  
“Matt?” He questioned, pushing the door open fully and watching as he made his way inside, looking up at him with his face flushed. “Are you in heat?”

He nodded, and Tord helped him over to his bed, noticing how his trembling calmed down at the contact.  
“Alpha..” He whined, mind growing hazy with the sheer need. He wanted Tord desperately, and as he was gently guided to lie down on his pack, Tord paused, before laughing.  
“Matt, I’m not an alpha.” He snickered, getting up from the bed to walk over to his closet and get something out. Matt gave a noise of confusion, before curling up as another cramp hit him. 

Tord’s hands on his shoulders, gently coaxing him into uncurling. Soft touches on his stomach, going lower and lower until a hand slid into his boxers and two fingers pressed against his entrance, ignoring his cock. He eagerly parted his legs, gasping as they sunk inside of him. Tord curled his fingers, gently rocking them in and out to keep Matt occupied while he undid his belt with one hand, tugging them down. Matt arched his back as Tord’s nimble fingers found his prostate, gently pressing against it and drawing a low moan from him.  
“Alpha…” He whimpered, oblivious to Tord’s earlier statement.  
“Again, not an alpha.” Tord told him, the hints of a smile in his voice as he finally pulled his fingers out of Matt, drawing a long, low whine from him. He tugged off his boxers, and nudged Matt to roll over. It took him a moment to realise what he wanted, but he eventually obliged, waiting patiently as Tord lined himself up, pushing in.

He knew Matt’s heat probably wouldn’t be fooled by silicone, but he could sure as hell help him. After giving him a long moment to adjust, he began to thrust gently, gripping hold of his hips. The other omega whimpered softly, arching his back and pressing back against him.  
“Is this alright?” Tord asked softly, reaching down and gently wrapping a hand around his cock, snickering at how his hips jerked forward into his grip.

Picking up the pace of his thrusts a little more, he adjusted his grip on Matt’s waist to try and hit his prostate, knowing he had when he threw his head back, giving a loud moan as he continued to aim for it. Matt eventually began to squirm underneath him, panting, pretty blue eyes fluttering shut, and Tord cooed down at him.  
“I’m close.” He whimpered, shoulders scrunching up. Tord tightened his grip on his cock, leaning over him and biting into his neck to imitate a claiming bite. He yelped, arching his back and cumming on his hand. 

He slowed down, letting Matt come down from his high and pulling out.  
“Why didn’t you knot?” He asked, his heat making him groggy and a little dazed. Tord chuckled, and gave him a kiss on the forehead.  
“I’m an omega, darling.” He purred, drawing back and taking off the strapon, casting it to the far end of the bed and curling up with Matt.


End file.
